Amy Mason
|status = |from = Paris, France|hair = Brown|eyes = Light blue|height = 5' 7"|weight = 127 lbs.|ethnicity = Caucasian|residence = Los Angeles, CA|family = Nora Mason - Mother Martin Mason - Father (Deceased) Rachel Bruckheimer - Twin sister (Fraternal) Nicholas Rodriguez - Former boyfriend (Disappeared) Kimberley Hall - Former girlfriend (Deceased) |image1 =Tumblr pj21zzrzU61sejk9do6 500.jpg }} "If I can live for an eternity with my head in the clouds, then this will be it." '' — Amy to Kim 'Aimée "Amy" Danielle Mason' (born September 2nd, 1990) is a deuteragonist in Dinero, and the main character of Incorruptible Heart. ''She is a French dancer, gymnast, former glamour model and current peaceworker who was the partner of Kimberley Hall, and one of Nicholas Rodriguez' house girls until his disappearance. Her appearance is based currently on actress Jenna Coleman. Overview Amy, in the beginning, sets to herself to become a referential beacon of absolute optimism after witnessing the grief of another person close to her. However, having never experienced grief herself, this begins to fall apart once her words and actions become more and more disparaging. After being the subject of a death itself, she is left broken, unable to cope, and filled with the grief she was choosing to ignore. The actions of another show her the way to be strong. Early life Amy was born was born as "Aimée," in Paris, France to Martin and Nora Mason, an entrepreneur and a police officer who moved to the United States in 2001. At age 21, she attended college for a degree in environmental science. She then formed a relationship with Kimberley Hall, a fellow college student and was open to exploring without consequence. However, Kim couldn't cope with a rare disorder she had been diagnosed with. Amy was devastated after finding that Kim had tricked her and jumped to her demise. This caused her great grief in thinking she had been blinded by her optimism. At age twenty four, she solemnly moved to Las Vegas, where she tried out for multiple modeling gigs that came to nothing. Incorruptible Heart In the beginning of the story, Amy comes to college hopeful and optimistic, traits that immediately draw others toward her. As the day goes on she starts being childishly mocked by Kimberley Hall, an introvert she hadn't known yet. Secretly, as revealed later, Kim had been developing a lust for Amy's appearance and the two eventually become friends in the summer out of school. This suddenly comes into conflict upon Kim confessing that she lacks little interest in Amy's personality, with the former feeling the opposite. This divide becomes more distant as the summer draws on. The two then stop talking to one another until the next year. As the new year starts, Amy is stunned to find Kim in her mathematics class, which begins unknowingly putting the latter under pressure once more. The new girl's optimistic attitude soon turns the class to be drawn to her, causing Kim a feeling of seclusion. She then brings this to attention which forces the two to revisit their previous conflict. Kim confesses that she can only love Amy for her body, but can never have sex due to a life long battle with PGAD. Amy professes to want to explore their relationship, despite the consequences. They eventually confirm an attempt at compromise. Thereafter, the college begins to hold a celebration. Amy and Kim eventually end up traveling into the city, which ends in Amy losing her virginity while the two had gotten drunk. Kim feels tremendous guilt for this afterward. The hopeful knowingly tries to pry into why she feels this way. Kim then reveals her past, in that her virginity was stolen from her and that she had attempted suicide. Amy's insistence that their love is all that matters only sends Kim deeper into uncertainty, thereupon blaming her and the world for being disparaging. Through the devastation, Amy begins to barley hold onto her optimistic way of thinking. For the first time she becomes blinded by what happened, and filled with guilt. Kim suddenly calls her, telling that she's stood ontop of the Hollywood sign contemplating. Amy quickly drives over to the landmark to find nothing. Devastated, she realizes Kim had mislead her and had jumped elsewhere. The previously hope filled girl goes home during the night in shock. She now begins to feel despair and sadness, something entirely different then when the year had started. This eventually turns to anger, wherein she destroys the plants from her class as well as ripping apart her degree. Three years later, Amy talks to her friend on the phone after receiving a message on a rose. She gets dressed for the part and is escorted up to the Bellagio hotel. There she meets with Nicholas Rodriguez, who asks her to sign an agreement. Dinero Dinero starts off with Amy already moved into Nicholas' penthouse. She is shown to be standoffish from the very start, and doesn't seem to catch Nick's attention. This begins with her sitting on his windowsill speaking with Dee. Nick approaches them, asking of their conversation. Dee takes over most of the speaking, which prompts Amy to become jealous and distraught, leaving much to Nick's dismay. He chases after her only to meet in the bedroom. He then asks how she is coming to terms with their agreement to which she states unwell. The conversation ends with Nick passing her one thousand dollars. She reluctantly takes the money. Next Amy appears to be talking with some guests at one of Nicholas' house parties. She then notices him put his arm around another woman, however, and begins to become jealous once more while physically uncomfortable. After he kisses her she walks away from the crowd upset. Nicholas notices this only to meet in private once again out in the hall. There Amy smokes while grieving over whether or not she can take dividing her attention. Nicholas offers to give her more money but she refuses and states time to think. He leaves the woman in the hall, her eyes welling up with painful tears. On Nicholas' Ibiza trip he takes all of his house girls along, including Amy. The next she is shown she appears to be an excellent dancer, leading the crowd behind her. Much later, Amy is laying on the table next to Nick. He notices that she is wearing lingerie underneath and comments on it. She gets up from the table, humorously commenting on how everyone fell asleep and asks Nick to come with her. They run into the casino parking lot. Suddenly, however, Nick kisses Amy. She is shocked as it goes against the agreement. He then walks away from her, stating that he shouldn't have broken the rules and leaves the woman longing. Much later, the house girls are loading up in a limousine, including Amy. They presumably go to the airport to fly back to Vegas. Nick begins to have panic attacks not long after, leaving Amy as one of many of his house girls who begin to become unnerved. However, upon trying to calm him down, she is the only one successful by kissing him, therego echoing their previous encounter. He crudely throws money in front of her, not acknowledging how she had helped him. This is when Amy breaks down in tears, stating she can't take much more. Dee, Becky, and Kate then chide Nick for his selfish actions while comforting Amy. He berates them, stating that they can leave with nothing. This is when Kate decides to leave. Amy is one of many to react when Becky is shot. She grieves over her friend relentlessly. This is when Dee hurriedly makes plans on leaving with or without Nicholas' knowing. She becomes disconnected from Amy once the former states that she doesn't want to go. Amy is then blamed by Dee for being naive to Nicholas selfishness, and is subsequently left empty inside once the former leaves. Not long after this encounter, Nick finds Amy, the lone house girl, sitting on the windowsill once more dressed in all white. Nick then angrily asks where Dee has gone, to which she has no answer. He subsequently uses context clues, thereupon asking Amy why she hasn't left yet. She simply states that she's fallen in love with him. He is visibly taken aback by these words, asking Amy if she truly means this. She stands to him and the two take hands. Nick suddenly kisses her again, thereupon returning one last favor and breaking the agreement. He then leaves her. Amy is later on the edge of the top of the condo building. She contemplates jumping over as it has become apparent of Nicholas' fate and thinks of the name "Kim". The story ends with Amy realizing that there are those who need her. She steps down from the ledge, vowing to become a stronger person. Relationships Kim was Amy's first love and the first time experiencing someone that would challenge the way she saw the world. The bright optimist had to resort to thinking like her referential opposite. Nicholas Rodriguez Being one of Nick's house girls meant that Amy was forced to devote everything she had to him. The wealth started to weigh, however, when she began seeing through his ways. Soon, Amy was forced to convince her giver that the money no longer mattered. She didn't want it if the affection was beginning to become real. Rachel Bruckheimer The twins have been with one another for as long as they can remember. Amy has always stuck by Rachel through tough times. Nora Mason Martin Mason Amy looked up to her father dearly. She still sees him as misunderstood. Samantha Scott Sam has been Amy's most dedicated friend for years. Their friendship extends beyond the latter as it has since evolved into befitting a second sisterhood. Nikki McAdams Nikki has always been Amy's tertiary, either enamoring or besetting her. The two go back years but their friendship has always fluctuated. Despite this, they care for one another genuinely. One example includes whereupon Nikki's suicide attempt, Amy was exceptionally hurt. Steven Bruckheimer Despite being a brother in-law, Amy has never had a formal relationship with Steve. It's actually evident that he makes her uncomfortable, as revealed in a conversation with Samantha.}} Trivia *She is revealed to have an Angora cat named Carême by whom her fellow housemates are often kept company. *Nicholas makes a one off mention of an anecdote that ensures a chosen house girl remaining upon his, "untimely death," should receive seven million dollars of his personal savings. Seeing that Amy becomes the last remaining, it is up to speculation whether or not she received this money thereafter. *Her name means "beloved." *Amy's clothing slowly edges from dark to much brighter tones throughout Dineo, but is completely white by the end. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Dinero Category:Incorruptible Heart